


Are You In Love?

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: After going to a gay bar, Andrew realizes his feelings for Garrett.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Are You In Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ithink_ido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithink_ido/gifts).



> This is a story that is based on two different request. ithink_ido asked for me to include Andrew saying "Thank you for always making me laugh" and Garrett saying "I cannot wait to never not know you" based on tweets they've made about each other, and another anon suggested protective Garrett and gave me the idea to have it in a gay bar. I hope both are happy with the outcome!
> 
> The song, of course, is Are You In Love? by James Blake.
> 
> The Jeremy in this story is not LaurDIY's boyfriend, in case that needed clarifying lol
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

Andrew wasn't sure what compelled him to suggest going to a gay bar. Maybe it was the heavy sighs that rolled out of Garrett every five minutes like clockwork. Maybe it was the wistful undertones in Garrett's voice as they discussed their partnered friends, who always seemed to be going through life better than them. Maybe it was just the lack of energy in Garrett, begging for a crowd to replenish itself in. But surely it wasn't because he himself was curious to see if he would fit in at all. Right?

The first thing Andrew noticed when they got there was that this bar was much livelier than any other bar he had been to before. The second thing he noticed was the number of admittedly attractive men there. Swallowing hard, he found his way to the tattooed bartender to order a drink. Just one of something light, he decided, so he could drive them back to Garrett's place after.

Garrett was right behind him and, after greeting the bartender like an old friend, ordered a few shots. He quickly downed them before turning his eager eyes to the dance floor.

"Go ahead," Andrew told him, raising his voice to be heard over the pulsing music.

Not needing to be told twice, Garrett sped into the crowd. Several men and women sidled up to him like flies to honey, swaying and gyrating to the thumping beat.

Despite the volume, Andrew found himself nodded his head in time to the song playing as he slowly nursed his alcohol. He watched Garrett dance for a bit, but soon felt an urge to look away, give him some privacy. His eyes slid over the people dancing, taking in the bare skin and shaking bodies. He reluctantly noted to himself that the men as well as the women made his mouth dry up.Feeling uncomfortable at the evidence of his sexuality staring him in the face, he looked away and over toward the other end of the bar. There was a tall man standing there, watching him, the corner of his lips turned up.

Andrew swallowed nervously, recognizing the interest in the stranger's dark eyes. He glanced away, but found his eyes drifting back to him mere seconds later, almost involuntarily.

Taking that as an invitation, the man moved over to stand closer to Andrew. He tilted his head toward him and grinned. "Hey."

"Uh, hi." Andrew brought his glass to his lips, but didn't drink.

"Jeremy." The stranger stuck a hand out and Andrew took it.

"Andrew."

"Nice to meet you, Andrew. Haven't seen you here before."

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't have. You might have seen my friend, though." Andrew gestured toward Garrett's tall frame. "I'm just here with him."

"Friend you said? Not boyfriend?" Jeremy swirled the alcohol in his glass, renewed interest seeping into his voice.

Andrew's throat tightened at the word. "N-no. He's gay, but I'm not."

Jeremy quirked an eyebrow curiously. "But you do like men though?"

"W-what? Uh, no..."

Jeremy hmm'd and swallowed the rest of his drink, peered down at Andrew pensively. Andrew knew he didn't believe him. And damn it, he didn't believe him either. No matter how long and hard he'd been fighting it, he just didn't believe him either.

Andrew glanced once again at Garrett, who was still dancing and talking to other men without a care. It had been a while since he had seen Garrett look so loose, so in his element. It was a beautiful sight. 

A light sigh escaped Andrew's lips, trying to relieve the strange pressure building in the pit of his stomach. If anyone should be privy to his complicated sexuality crisis, it should be his best friend first and foremost. 

A short noise coming out of Jeremy's mouth brought his attention back to the matter at hand. Understanding - that Andrew didn't quite understand - seemed to be reflected in his eyes. "Oh, I see."

"What? See what? What do you mean?" Andrew felt a spike of anxiety, his stomach clenching tighter at the thought of this stranger knowing something about him that he didn't. But then he heard the familiar voice of his best friend and his body instinctively relaxed.

"Excuse me. Can I have my boyfriend back?"

Andrew spluttered, his short lived moment of calm quickly shifting to confusion and panic. Garrett's pointed, almost aggressive look kept him quiet, though.

Jeremy's face contorted almost gleefully as he lifted his hands up defensively. "Hey, sorry man. Didn't know." He downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass onto the counter. He flashed Andrew a knowing smirk before turning to leave. "Take care, fellas," he called over his shoulder.

Andrew's pulse pounded in his ears as he tentatively finished his drink, keeping his eyes on a wall and not Garrett. He kept replaying the word over and over in his head: _boyfriend._

Garrett cleared his throat. "Sorry. I just-. You looked really uncomfortable and I-I wasn't sure how else to get him away from you."

Andrew quietly put his empty glass on the counter, dragging his eyes over to Garrett's. He hated the regret he saw in them. "It's okay. Thank you." He smiled, pleased to see Garrett automatically giving him one back. "Don't worry about me, though. He was-. He was nice enough. I'm okay. Go, uh, dance and find yourself a-a boyfriend." There it was again, the tightness in his stomach.

Garrett's brow furrowed briefly, but it quickly smoothed. "Nah, I think I've had enough. No one's really catching my attention anyway."

Andrew bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that they had been there less than an hour and just nodded. Silently the two men left the lively bar and crawled into Andrew's car. They drove back to Garrett's place in silence, much to Andrew's dismay. Garrett always hooked up his phone to put on one of his playlists, but for some reason he didn't this time. And now Andrew was alone with his thoughts.

He thought about Jeremy and how maybe in another timeline he might have actually considered him as a potential prospect. He thought about the recognition of unspoken words flashing in the man's eyes, understanding why he wouldn't be getting lucky tonight.

Andrew then thought about how deep Garrett's voice had gotten, and his defensive stance as he stood close to him, over him. He thought again about being called - even without any truth behind it - Garrett's boyfriend. And he thought about how he wished, for the briefest second, that it was true.

Luckily he was at a red light when the realization finally hit, crashing into him like a meteor, causing him to nearly stop functioning. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Garrett Watts. And he didn't know what to do with this information.

Somehow, he managed to take them back to Garrett's place in one piece. Without exchanging any words, still to Andrew's discomfort, the two men made it inside. Andrew stayed hovering near the door, contemplating leaving despite having already planned to stay the night. He couldn't comprehend how he expected to remain normal around Garrett now. He needed time alone, to process it and figure out next steps.

Not seeming to recognize his friend's internal struggle, Garrett moved around his place as he usually would, putting on some quiet music for background noise.

_Are you in love?_

Andrew's lips twitched upward. Of course. 

Then Garrett was handing him a drink and, resigned to his fate of not knowing how the night would progress, he accepted it. He made his way over to the couch, glad to be sitting and stable.

Garrett settled in next to him and let out a light sigh. "Thanks for tonight. I feel a lot better."

"I'm sorry you didn't find a boyfriend," Andrew blurted out. Those weren't the words he had planned to say, but there they were. He frowned, not wanting to think about Garrett with someone else, but he couldn't help himself. He knew that it would happen eventually.

Garrett watched Andrew for a few seconds, taking a slow sip from his bottle. Andrew could see him thinking, but he didn't know what about. "I'm sorry about that guy," he finally said. "I didn't think about how uncomfortable you would feel being there and I should have."

"It's okay," Andrew cut in weakly.

"Next time we'll go to a straight bar for you."

Andrew didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. He brought his bottle to his lips and decided to try drinking it all in one go.

Next to him Garrett rolled his head onto the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He began to croon softly: _"Do your best impression for me. I try my hardest for you."_

Andrew lowered his now half-empty drink and allowed himself to watch the man in front of him, noting how beautiful he was when he sang. Andrew wet his dry lips as he took in the rise and fall of Garrett's chest and the way his lips pursed to form the words of the song.

_Are you in love? Are you in love?_

Andrew felt his chest getting progressively tighter. It was quickly becoming too much; he was going to explode with the truth and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. "Garrett," he whispered out hoarsely.

Garrett's eyes opened and he turned his head toward Andrew. "Hmm?"

Andrew swallowed hard, lifting a shaking hand to reach out and gently touch Garrett's cheek. "I think I'm in love. With...you." There was so much more he felt he needed to say, but nothing else at the same time.

Time seemed to freeze as the words hung in the air. Andrew knew it hadn't though, as James Blake continued to sing, though now diluted, in the background. He noted that Garrett's breathing had changed as well, his gaze shifting between his eyes rapidly, almost desperately.

Then, without warning, their lips were connected. Neither man knew who had moved first, but they knew it didn't matter. Yielding lips moved against each other, hopeful tongues prodding, as tentative hands began to explore clothes that were quickly shed and the raised skin underneath.

Andrew felt a high he had never felt before.

~~~

When Andrew opens his eyes, it takes a moment for him to recall where he is. He's in a bed. Garrett's bed. He doesn't have a shirt on, or anything else for that matter. Memories come flooding back as a large hand snakes over his waist and pulls him back into the solid form of his best friend. His naked best friend. His naked lover.

Heart pounding at the new word now repeating in his head, he lets out a light sigh and twists onto his other side, coming face to face with Garrett's broad, bare chest. He impulsively reaches out to rest a hand on it, remembering how enamored he was with it the night before, and even now. He feels Garrett's soothing heartbeat underneath.

He then feels the rumble of Garrett's laughter and his eyes shift up to see blue, tired eyes watching him. The look of adoration on Garrett's face makes him smile nervously, self-consciously. 

Garrett's expression deepens, his lips growing wider to form his signature grin. His hand creeps up Andrew's back slowly. "I thought it was a dream," he hums out happily.

Andrew giggles, overwhelmed by the reality of the situation and the tingling that started where Garrett's fingers had grazed. "Me too," he confesses breathlessly. He focuses again on Garrett's chest, moving his thumb to stroke the skin underneath. Being in another man's arms made him feel surprisingly good - dare he say, even safe.

"You're so beautiful," Garrett murmurs, sliding his hand up further to smooth Andrew's red curls back from his forehead. 

Andrew feels his cheeks heat up. No one had ever told him that so bluntly before. "You-" he manages to croak out. Embarrassed, he clears his throat and tries again. "You are, too." When he looks up again, he sees Garrett's warm expression tarnished by a flash of disbelief. Andrew frowns and gathers all the conviction he can muster. "I mean it." He reaches up to trace along Garrett's jawline, marveling at how sharp it is. "You think just any man could make me realize I'm bi?" he teases lightly, swallowing away the lump that formed at the word.

The corner of Garrett's mouth quirks up. "I guess that's true," he concedes, though with a joking tone underneath. "I must be truly amazing to do such a feat, huh?" 

Andrew doesn't feel the same air of humor. "You really are," he whispers. His takes in the texture of Garrett's beard underneath the pads of his fingers, his slightly parted lips, his slow breaths. He studies the curve of his nose, his cheeks, his vibrant blue eyes. He sees his dirty blonde hair all over the place, tousled from the activities between them mere hours before. And he suddenly feels an overwhelming surge of love, stronger than anything he had felt before. "And you're so much more than just beautiful. You're brilliant. You're sweet. You're compassionate. I never laugh as hard as I do when I'm with you. Thank you...thank you for always making me laugh. Even when I'm at my worst, you always make me feel like everything will be okay. Because I'm with you. I-I feel at home when I'm with you." Andrew furrows his brow, trying desperately to figure out what words were succinct enough to encompass just how strongly his emotions are, now that he has given himself permission to be himself. "I can't imagine ever being without you again. I-. I-."

With a light chuckle, Garrett leans closer to kindly silence him with a kiss. Andrew's eyes flutter shut as he allows himself to be surrounded by the feeling of soft lips and gentle hands. He gravitates toward Garrett, sliding their legs together and clinging to the other man's large frame to pull himself closer. 

Garrett pulls away - much too soon, in Andrew's opinion - and nuzzles his nose against Andrew's cheek. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you, too," Andrew breathes out. Those were the words he was looking for, he realizes. He loves him.

A comfortable silence falls over the two men as they stare at one another, eyes soft, telling each other without speaking how happy they are to be together in this moment. Andrew has never felt so relaxed, with Garrett's hand stroking his back in a soothing, circular motion. His mind eventually turns to the sunlight pouring through the window, and he lets out a reluctant sigh. "So, what's the plan for today?" He makes no move to get up, though, and he's happy to see that Garrett doesn't either.

Garrett directs his eyes upward as he lets out an exaggerated, "Hmm." Andrew waits in anticipation, wondering which direction he'll be taking this. But when he looks back, his eyes are lacking the humor in them Andrew had expected to see. "Would it be too cheesy if I say I just want to stay here with you?"

Thrown by the sincerity in his voice, Andrew isn't sure what to say right away. "I-I like that idea."

Garrett grins and tightens his grip on Andrew. "Though I must say, I'm bound to get hungry at some point, so we'll have to get up eventually," he warns.

"Fair enough." Andrew presses a soft kiss on Garrett's lips, just because he can now, and grins. "Though I kind of have to pee right now."

Garrett laughs. "Andrew, go pee."

"But you're so warm," Andrew whines. He cuddles closer to Garrett, sighing loudly in contentment. He tries to ignore the pressure building in his bladder.

"Andrew!" Garrett lets go of the smaller man and tries to gently push him away.

Andrew groans, rolling onto his back. "Alright, alright." He sits up, the blanket covering his torso falling onto his lap. He suddenly remembers his absence of clothes and feels a sense of embarrassment start to creep up. Despite sleeping with the man the night before, he didn't particularly want to expose himself to Garrett early in the morning, with the sunlight there to accentuate everything. What if he only looked good - as he was told earlier by a panting, husky voice - in the heat of the moment?

"Andrew, come on!" Garrett moans. "There's only so much time before I need breakfast!"

"Sorry," Andrew mumbles. "I'm just looking for my underwear." His eyes skim the floor of the bedroom desperately, leading him to the conclusion that it must have been left in the living room with the rest of their clothes.

"Andrew!" Garrett scolds gently, voice bubbling over with giggles. "It's not like I didn't see every part of you last night." Andrew flushes, knowing Garrett is right and unsure of why he's feeling so shy. He jumps as Garrett lightly pats his back. "You're beautiful, okay? Go pee." 

Cheeks reddening, Andrew throws the blanket off and hurries toward the door. Garrett shrieking out his name a second later makes him pause and turn around. 

Garrett's eyes slide down the length of his body and back up, a lazy, amused grin on his lips. "Hurry up. I miss you already."

Andrew bites the his lower lip, feeling his whole body warm under Garrett's hungry gaze. Refraining from trying to cover up, he places his hands on his hips. "Oh, so we're that kind of couple, huh?" he teases, twisting his face in mock disgust.

"Sickeningly sweet? You know it, baby." Garrett shoots him an awkward wink and lets out a hearty laugh.

Tingling at the pet name, Andrew shakes his head as a giggle is trapped in the back of his throat. He turns and makes his way to the bathroom, stepping over the trail of clothes on the floor. Before he returns to the bedroom, he takes a moment to splash water on his face to make sure he's actually awake and study his reflection. He looks happy. He looks like he finally has what he wants. He looks like he's in love.

As soon as Andrew's body hits the bed, Garrett slips out the other side. "Now you've got me having to pee," he explains.

Andrew pulls the blanket back over him, realizing just how much warmer it is under it. "Well, you'll know where to find me when you're done."

Garrett nods and strolls toward the door slowly, as if begging Andrew to look over his naked body. Andrew complies. Memories of the night before and fantasies of what's to come rapidly pass through his head as he takes in every inch of skin. His breathing hitches when he's eyes reach Garrett's face and sees him watching him, a knowing smirk painted on his lips. Ashamed at being caught, Andrew quickly looks down at his own covered body.

"Andrew?"

"Hmm?" Andrew slowly looks up once more to see Garrett hovering in the doorway, raised arm resting against the frame, his expression now soft with love. Andrew's heart rate increases and all his anxieties wash away; he could get used to being looked at like this.

"I cannot wait to never not know you."

Andrew's heart does a backflip. He opens his mouth to respond, but by the time his vocal cords decide to work again, Garrett is gone. Feeling another surge of emotion, he clings to the blanket around him and digs deeper into the bed, letting out a pleased hum while he waits for Garrett to return. He knows it won't be long before he's back in the arms of his lover.


End file.
